Black Widow
by LilianofTheNile
Summary: He was a skeleton, his foot steps painted the snow, he feed on human blood, flesh and bones, yet no one knew his tragic death


**Coldness covered the sky, wind blown trough the once left streets, tear rain drops fell on the cold ground of sorrow snow. The once beautiful and welcoming Shin Makoku city had been left for over decades. However, there has been a legend of a beautiful young man who once had died as of yet his ghoul is haunting the cold abandoned city feeding of human bones and flesh. Yet, his grave or he himself had not been known, yet people name him "Black Widow". He had been called "Undead Son", "Devil's child"... sadly, his soul have never found peace of the living world, his bony skeleton paint silent footsteps.. he has lost his beauty of his death, yet he had been burned alive as of once he had no longer desire fire of his element... yes his name was Wolfram Von Bielefeld, he had been his mothers most loved son, yet in tragedy he had been torn from his mother who mourned the death of him. Bones shinned trough the bleeding snow... bones slowly fading into the sight of the grave yard of the Shin Makoku...**

 **Fire warmness spread trough the young beautiful bodies that lay on the cold snow, yet black orbs shined trough the cold midnight mirage... this night had been different, they have been looking for Shin Makoku village as of yet, they have not succeeded, of such bleeding cold weather they have found themselves into bitterness, pit of eternal coldness.**

 **-I do not think that we will survive of this cold weather... beautiful green orbs shivered.  
-Do not worry Gisela, I will look around and I will try to find someone who may help us. Black orbs shinned with hope.  
-Acknowledge it Yuuri, we shall die of death such as the young innocent man. green orbs shinned with tears.  
-I will not allow such to happen Gisela, I promise... Yuuri slowly shivered from the coldness.**

 **Black orbs have not lost hope of survival, yet it had seemed that they shall fall into deepness of bones and blood. Yuuri foot prints painted once the bones of lost souls who have seek to live upon humans, yet there spirits and souls had been prayed to demons of the sky. Sadness filled their young deadly hearts, desire burned to seek love of there beloved ones... Wolfram himself had been walking upon dead and living world, his spirit and soul have needed blood, flesh and bones of to refill his empty hole of despair...  
Black orbs have been lonely, near by he and Gisela prayed of happiness to the lost souls... Yuuri's beloved sister Maye who have lost her beautiful emerald green eyes, she had been a young skeleton left in the cold snow... that had pained Yuuri, he have lost his beautiful sister, her young smile, warm eyes. Yuuri's black orbs shivered with young salty tears.**

 **-Why have you been walking of such cold weather? Do come, a near by cave...**

 **Black orbs have met green ones... it had brought the young Yuuri much of young salty tears.. such beautiful eyes have been his sisters... yet, his green eyes have been a cold and dull moon of the midnight sky. Yuuri could have not seen such beautiful orbs of much as his sisters Maye's. He have refuse of such pain of sorrow. yet he have not noticed of the young man's green orbs slowly fading... as they have become black like the dark night.**

 **-You have been living upon this cold winter? Black orbs silently spoke silently.  
-Yes, I have been lonely young man who have hoped of to seek love of my beloved ones.. yet they have been prayed to such demons... his voice have been fading into the warm fire.  
-Thank you for such kindness, may I ask your name? Black orbs prayed for such kindness to be reality..sadly..  
-You may know me as Wolfram Von Bielefeld... his young green eyes have lost such bright color.**

 **Black orbs have slowly faded of to cold tears, he could have not believe of such cold reality... he may die of coldness and bitterness as of yet, he had wished upon demons of the never ending coldness to pray, pray of to living ones as to forgive the young dead... Yuuri have not known of such young man living as the clay doll, dead child of hell...**

 **-Have you known a legend of Black Widow? They have call him Devils child, he is a young skeleton of burning desire of human flesh and bones, living human's blood drip as they have come to his black burned heart... Wolfram's voice have become dark.**

 **Gisela's beautiful young body have been frozen blue, her beautiful lemon green eyes have been dull... she had slowly painted foot prints on the bleeding snow, she was dying, her beautiful heart bleeding, she have hopped that Yuuri survived... she had wished to be saved, she had hopped to be upon living world, yet as a tiny orb of a deadly soul. Her body bleed, she have slowly fell deep in heart suffering, she had been afraid of darkness, yet will someone save her? He will not forget her...he will come for her... she have heard silent bony creaks on the snow... she did not have heart beat, Gisela passed away..**

 **-She have been young, she have suffered of such cold winter, I can not give her the heart of the key she needs, I myself have no heart, it have burned... yet her blood may keep me alive, I can not let her drop to death.. His words have been fate to her, yet it had been his own self demise.**

 **He could have not survived, he have not felt blood drip in his young burned heart, his beauty have slowly melted as he himself have been left as bones, his young beauty have left the beautiful emerald green eyes, yet the beauty eyes have not belonged to him, he have killed a young girl as it had pained his young deadly heart. He can not be alive, he shall be the Black Widow, Child of Hell, He has been forgot... he will no longer walk the path of the living ones, he have lost his soul and spirit... Wolfram's bones his young beauty have left the beautiful emerald green eyes, yet the beauty eyes have not belonged to him, he have killed a young girl as it had pained his young deadly heart. He can not be alive, he shall be the Black Widow, Child of Hell, He has been forgot... he will no longer walk the path of the living ones, he have lost his soul and spirit... Wolfram's bones trembled from the coldness, his emerald green eyes have lost bright color, it had once become black.. his coldness painted the never ending winter.  
Green orbs shined in the snow, her blue coldness body painted the mirage of the dreadful winter, she had slowly bleed, yet she have survived, she did not know of why she had lived.. yet she could have heard a sad fading voice of a young male.. who was he she will never know, she have lost her spirit, she had felt as she only had a soul... a soul that kept her alive... she has seen those kind black orbs, her face had been cold, yet a beautiful smile painted.. she had not been left to blackness, she had him...**

 **Shin Makoku have been been silent of sorrow and tragedy, the once beautiful village have been left, it will no longer be remembered, it has been forgot... as yet the legend of Black Widow have not been left to not be heard, yet the living did not believe of such legend, it had been a dark hole left to be sealed... yet the souls of the dead have been praying of love, sadly they have not been heard... they have been forgot.  
Silver Moon has been beautiful of over many decades, yet it had shinned trough the cold snow, revealing a tragic sight... bones of innocent young man lying forgot... it could have shattered young hearts of to silver glass, yet sadly Yuuri and Gisela have not known as Wolfram Von Bielefeld will no longer come to them... he himself had been bleeding soul who could have not found peace... he has passed away.**


End file.
